1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to touch-sensitive electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mixing boards or consoles are known and used in sound production. The mixing boards or consoles are dedicated devices that primarily amplify and equalize signals on various channels. A mixing board or console can, for example, support a large number of channels, such as 24 or 32 channels. Users are often intimidated by the many knobs, switches and sliders that are compactly provided on the mixing board or console.
Traditionally, the knobs, switches and sliders are manually manipulated by the user of the mixing board or console. However, more recently, mixing boards or consoles have permitted some of its controls (e.g., faders, equalizers) to be automatically adjusted, such as during a playback. Furthermore, in recent years, mixing board or consoles have become more digital, such as by including a small display screen in the mixing board or console. Also, in recent years, software programs that execute on general purpose computer, such as GarageBand™ and Logic Pro 6™ from Apple Computer, Inc., permit mixing capabilities for sound productions.
Unfortunately, however, these conventional approaches do not fully satisfy user needs. For example, the traditional mixing consoles tend to be fixed and inflexible. As another example, the software applications tend to provide greater flexibility but have limitations with respect to user interaction. Thus, there is a need for improved approaches to providing digital mixing boards or consoles.